


Mirada de Soldado

by canecoffy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/pseuds/canecoffy
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, aún cuando no me recordabas, te encontré.Desde la primera vez que te vi me dejaste admirándote, no creí que lo que sentía fuera esto.Pero terminé enamorado de ti.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	Mirada de Soldado

Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, soy de Kazajistán y tengo 18 años, pronto tendré diecinueve, el último día de octubre.

Soy patinador de hielo olímpico, y he llegado al Grand Prix Final de este año.

Llegar a este lugar no fue fácil, primero tuve que pasar por muchas cosas. Entré al mundo del patinaje cuando joven, a decir verdad, un poco después que muchos. En ese entonces solía tener de trece a catorce años. Los niños de mi edad eran más avanzados, tenían más experiencia y práctica, por lo que yo no era capaz de seguir su ritmo.

Me encontraba en una concentración de entrenamiento en Rusia, por no tener un nivel avanzado me pusieron con los principiantes. Eran menores que yo, pero la diferencia no era muy notoria en ese entonces. Yo solía ser como cualquier otro joven de trece años.

Me esforzaba mucho por sobresalir, yo quería avanzar rápido para ser llevado de vuelta con los chicos de mi edad. Pero, para ser sinceros, los chicos de diez no eran tan malos, de hecho, avanzaban rápido. Aunque, hubo un niño que me hizo pensar... era un ruso rubio que se hacía llamar Yuri, tenía diez, al igual que los demás, pero estaba por encima de todos, era muy habilidoso.

Cada que lo veía salir a la pista, él lograba dar saltos al primer intento, cosa que nadie lograba. Recuerdo que muchos niños se quejaban, otros no decían nada pero tenían mala cara, y otros parecían divertirse... pero Yuri, ese chico era un poco diferente, tenía algo que lo hacía serio, algo en su mirada... determinación, tenía sus ojos colocados en la meta, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Como la mirada de un soldado.

Cuando se proponía algo, lo lograba, dejando abajo todas mis expectativas sobre los niños de diez, y sobre mí mismo. Él lograba hacer tanto en tan poco.

Desde ese entonces admiré al chico, la determinación que ponía en las cosas que hacía... quería ser como él. Entonces me esforcé para ser mejor. Después de un tiempo me desesperé por no lograr lo que deseaba, pero fui persistente hasta que logré mejorar. Entonces me fui de Rusia, dejando atrás a todas las personas que conocí ese verano... y a aquél chico Yuri, a quien no olvidaré jamás... de alguna manera, él me motivó a lograr mis metas.

Pasaron muchas cosas, estuve en Estados Unidos y después en Canadá, la mayor parte de mi carrera y entrenamiento a sido fuera de mi hogar, Hasta hace un año que regresé. Pero supongo que así es la vida de la mayoría de los patinadores.

Después de tanto esfuerzo, ese año logré llegar a la final de campeonato mundial de patinaje. Entré a los primeros tres mejores, quedando en tercer lugar después de Christopher Giacometti y el famoso ruso Víctor Nikiforov. Estoy feliz de haber llegado tan lejos como para ahora ir directo a la Grand Prix.

Durante toda mi vida me he comportado de forma seria con respecto al patinaje, si quiero llegar lejos tengo que esforzarme al máximo. Por el mismo motivo no tengo relaciones cercanas con personas. Cuando regresé a mi hogar natal había gente esperándome a montones, todos celebraron mi victoria, pero a decir verdad no estaba conforme conmigo mismo... quedar en tercer lugar no es algo que me guste presumir.

Víctor Nikiforov, el ahora entrenador de Katsuki Yuri, solía ser antes compañero de Yuri... lo vi el año pasado rondando con él, también en el banquete después del Grand Prix pasado, pero no me atreví a acercarme... No supe cómo... Ni pensar que ahora competiré contra él por el oro...

Todo fue tan rápido, haber calificado para el Grand Prix Final fue genial, pero no es lo suficiente. Si no fuese gracias a aquello probablemente jamás hubiese hablado con Yuri de nuevo.

Fue casualidad pura, pasaba por ahí con mi motocicleta cuando vi a Yuri huyendo de un montón de chicas a dirección contraria a la que yo... fue una decisión que tomé de forma rápida, me di la vuelta y regresé por él. Después de dudarlo un poco se subió, lo llevé lejos de ahí.

Paramos en una zona turística, era muy bonito. Pero como pensaba, él no recordaba nada de lo que pasó en ese entonces. Yo, para él, era un simple niño más entre un montón de niños que no recuerda. Pero es bastante obvio... Yo no sobresalía, a diferencia de él, que permaneció en mi memoria por cinco años...

—Estaba en mi primer año de la división junior. Pero no pude con el ritmo de los juniors rusos, así que me pusieron en la clase de novatos y te conocí allí. Tus ojos eran inolvidables, tenías la mirada de un soldado.

—¿De un soldado?

El viento hacía juego con su largo cabello, a pesar de tantos años sigue siendo el mismo chico que conocí en ese entonces. Le conté sobre lo que hice, los lugares en los que me entrené, y que estoy decidido por ganar.

—Otabek ¿por qué viniste a hablarme? Somos rivales...

—Siempre he pensado que nos parecemos.

Cuando, en realidad, fuiste un ejemplo a seguir para mí. Si no fuese por ti, jamás habría llegado tan lejos. Tú me inspiraste. Quería tener la misma fuerza que tú.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos o no?

El chico me miró de una forma extraña, como si mis palabras fueran algo de otro mundo. Pero su expresión fue efímera cuando se tornó con una sonrisa.

Estrechamos nuestras manos. Ahora éramos amigos. Fue más fácil de lo que había pensado, creo que la mayoría sabe que el verdadero Yuri es éste, cuando él mismo se ve de una forma ruda y desinteresada. Después de todo, sólo es un niño.

Teníamos hambre, así que decidimos pasar a un restaurante a pedir algo para comer. Barcelona es grande, pero nos encontramos en una de las zonas turísticas más famosas, cerca de la famosa Iglesia de la Sagrada Familia.

Había demasiados locales de los cual escoger, pero fuimos al más cercano de nuestro gusto, era grande y bonito. Ordenamos algo para comer y esperamos un poco mientras platicábamos.

—Entonces ¿tu abuelo cocina?

—¡Sí! ¡Y es muy bueno! Prepara platillos deliciosos. Mi favorito es su piroshki, ¡puede prepararlo de muchísimas formas diferentes! Puede hacerlos dulces o salados. Hace poco creó uno nuevo con carne de puerco y huevo, era delicioso. Tienes que probarlo. En serio.

—¿Sí? Interesante, suena delicioso.

Mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales, él soltaba pequeñas cosas que lo hacían feliz. Hablando de cosas como patinar, o comer piroshki... esbozaba una gran sonrisa, una que no había tenido el privilegio de ver antes.

Era hermoso, a pesar de su carácter temperamental y firme tiene el fino rostro de un hada. Una pequeña nariz respingada, labios delgados con un tenue tono rojizo... y esos ojos, brillantes, tan perfectos...

—¡Sí! No solo suena, ¡también lo es!

Se veía tan emocionado. Me pregunto, ¿con quién más hablará de esta forma? Cómo será su familia, sus amigos, cómo es su carácter con ellos... Me gustaría conocer bien a Yuri, no sé, creo que me ilusiona un poco esto. Quiero conocerlo, ser un buen amigo para él, alguien por quien se preocupe... puede que se escuche egoísta, pero quisiera ser importante en su vida... así como él lo es en la mía.

Verlo tan feliz, con ese rostro tan cálido, inunda mi corazón de una extraña sensación agradable.

Él hablaba y hablaba, me contaba de las cosas que le gustaban y las cosas que le disgustaban o molestaban, me habló sobre Víctor y otro tal Yuri. De hecho, el único que hablaba era él, yo sólo escuchaba atentamente, me gustaba escucharlo, verlo tan animado.

Esa noche conocí muchas cosas de él, me gusta. Como pensé, somos similares en algunos gustos, como la música que escuchamos, y por supuesto, el patinaje. Sí, resulta que las ganancias que tiene patinando son el sustento de su hogar, y de verdad me parece increíble, de verdad admiro a este chico. No me molestaría quedar en segundo lugar por él.

La pasamos bien hasta que de la nada apareció Víctor, junto con dos chicas y ese tal Yuri japonés, y con ellos otros dos, Christophe y Phichit. Se unieron a nosotros en la misma mesa, por supuesto sin preguntar. Claro, mi ánimo bajó desde entonces, no me apetecía cenar con otros, quería estar solo con Yuri, pero ellos solo llegaron sin preguntar.

Fue un desastre, primero todos platicaban, una normal. Después de varias charlas incómodas dijeron algo sobre bailar ebrio, y después al parecer Víctor y el Yuri japonés se van a casar. Todo se fue a la basura cuando insinuaron el oro... no exactamente, se arruinó cuando llegó Jean-Jacques Leroy, —viejo conocido mío— arruinó el ambiente, fue un poco gracioso porque todos nos fuimos sin hacer caso mínimo de el chico y su novia.

Para decir verdad, salir de ahí fue un alivio, no suelo ser muy social, así que estar ahí entre tanta gente platicando fue un poco incómodo, en ese momento solo me concentraba en comer. Pero ahora ya todos se habían ido, y también Yuri tenía que irse, no podía estar con él para siempre.

—Otabek, ¿tienes número?

— Ah... eh, sí.

—OK, pásame tu contacto.

Le di mi teléfono, él hizo lo suyo y después me lo entregó.

—¡Listo! Nómbrame como tú quieras. Ya me tengo que ir, mañana es el gran día.

—Es verdad, adiós... y suerte.

—Sí...

Me dedicó un sonrisa para después irse. Antes me había dicho que prefería llegar caminando a que yo lo lleve, lo cual respeté, así que me retiré del lugar en mi moto.

Llegué al hotel donde me establecía junto con mi entrenador. Acomodé lo necesario para el día siguiente y me acosté a dormir.

Pero... en lugar de dormir hice algo que es inusual en mí. Miraba la pantalla de mi celular fijamente. Ahí estaba, el número del chico...

_Yuri_   
_100XXXXX -_

_..._

_Yura_ ♡  
 _1_ _00XXXXX -_

_-contacto guardado._

Lo hice, guardé el contacto que permaneció en espera desde que fue escrito el número... Yuri.

El chico que me inspiró para seguir adelante, a quien admiraba, la persona que me dejó anonadado hace cinco años...

¿Es normal suspirar mientras vez su contacto?

Creo que estoy pensando mucho... pero, mi corazón aún siente esa sensación que su sonrisa provocó...

Verlo después de tanto, aún cuando él no me recordaba... ¿qué es esto? Que mi corazón palpite tan rápido. Recordar cuando era un pequeño niño de diez años, con cabello de taza, y una estatura significante y pequeña, pero sobre todo, esa mirada... de sus hermosos ojos azulados con un toque de aqua... Dios, su mirada feroz... Dura... Determinada... No sé, puedo pensar de él de muchas formas diferentes pero me hace sentir lo mismo...

Cuando lo vi el otro día que estaba con Jean... Dios...

Creo que sé qué podría ser... algo más que simplemente admiración... algo más que una amistad, más que todos estos años. Tal vez, solo tal vez... me guste de otra forma...


End file.
